


It's a Work in Progress

by kenmapplepi_writing



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Cheating, Depression, Freeform, Like, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Sad, Sakusa Kiyoomi is Bad at Feelings, Sex is mentioned, Sugamama, Yelling, and maybe written moaning? idk im not there yet, bad sickness, i am sorryyyyyy, no big details tho, oikawa just insights violence, osamu fights his brother, possible sickness, sakuatsu being a mess, sakusa is upset, suga is forever a comfort even if he insights violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:22:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28726533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenmapplepi_writing/pseuds/kenmapplepi_writing
Summary: Sakusa just let Atsumu be when he said he wasn't feeling well.He didn't want the others damned germs all over him.Sakusa shouldn't have. He should have made the blond stand up and get his ass to practice. Maybe if he had he wouldn't have come back to the little blonde girl sharing their bed with his boyfriend.Maybe they could have had a nice dinner together, even after Atsumu forgot about their anniversary.But it was too late for that now. Now Sakusa knew. Now Sakusa was upset and betrayed by the one person he was beginning to think he could trust.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	It's a Work in Progress

**Author's Note:**

> I was totally not listening to Drivers License by Oilvia Rodrigo while writing this first bit. Nope. I totally should give credit for some of Sakusa lines to her regardless though, thank you for depressing me in the best way possible to write this bullshit in 30 minutes.
> 
> Can I guarantee I'll finish this fic ever? Nope. Will I try as a way of procrastinating on homework? Yes.
> 
> Anyway! Enjoy, hopefully. It's short because I quite literally wrote it in 30 minutes while feeling mildly upset. I am totally not using mildly wrong in that sentence.

“I know we weren’t perfect… But I’ve never felt this way about anyone.”

The male was struggling. His voice wavered in a way he himself never thought it could. His usual calm demeanor was shattered while he was nearly consumed by the sudden and utter grief that wrecked his body and mind.

He hadn’t expected… this when he came back from practice. He hadn’t expected it ever, actually. How could he? He thought they were fine.

They were fine.

So why did Sakusa Kiyoomi get back to their apartment after practice and find them together?

Why were there two bodies pressed against each other in their bed?

Why was Atsumu looking at her the same way he was supposed to look at Kiyoomi?

Why? Why, why?

The question rolled through his head endlessly as he stared on at the very two lying in their bed, who returned his stare with varying states of shock.

“I just can’t imagine how you could be so okay with me gone.” Sakusa’s voice cracked on the word ‘gone’. 

“Omi- It ain’t what it looks like, ple-” The sheer look of grief on Sakusa’s face had Atsumu Miya’s voice trailing off as he scrambled for a reason. Any reason to get that look off of Sakusa’s face. Anything to never let Sakusa look at him like a monster again. 

The little blonde pressed into Atsumu’s side practically bolted out of the bed, finally released from whatever spell of panic had her frozen against the athlete's chest. Sakusa watched the girl rush to leave, barely sparing him a glance as she did. 

Well then.

Sakusa himself turned to leave after the silence they had been left in stretched to thin, far too thin for him to handle, when Atsumu finally spoke up again.

“Omi, please.” Sakusa didn’t want to turn around. And he wasn’t planning turning back to this any time soon. 

“Omi please fer the love of-fuck!” Sakusa whirled around in time to watch as the blonde tumbled forward on the floor, foot caught up in the blankets. 

The fuckers condom was still on.

“I guess you didn’t mean what you wrote in that song about me.” The taller wing spiker mumbled, a few tears sliding down the sides of his face as he spoke.

The sight practically broke Atsumu’s heart in two.

“Omi I did mean it! I meant every bi-”

“Because you said forever, and look at where we are now.” Sakusa cut him off brutally. The grief and pain was slowly bubbling up, turning into something far more aggressive and angered.

“Did you really have to skip out on practice today? Saying that you were sick? It’s our damned anniversary ‘Tsumu!” The nickname was like a slap to the blonde’s face, making him wince backwards onto their bed, face ashen.

He didn’t even bother defending the sick statement, good to know that was entirely intentional.

“Wh- Today ain’t our anniversary Omi… It’s tomorrow I know it is!”

“January 12, Atsumu. Try again.” Sakusa spat out, eyes suddenly lit up with fiery wrath.

He turned again, striding out and away. Away from Atsumu… Away from everything.

“Kiyoomi, please!”

The door slammed shut behind Sakusa Kiyoomi. Slammed shut on what he thought he knew.

Despite his wrath, despite his grief Sakusa couldn’t help but think that Meian was going to kill them if they both showed up tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this first chapter! Feel free to leave a comment for suggestions or a Kudos would be appreciated!
> 
> See you all whenever I update again!


End file.
